


Tink

by CaseyStar



Series: Metallurgy [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Daydreaming, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyStar/pseuds/CaseyStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony desperately wishes he knew what Gibbs' medic alert bracelet is and how it'd feel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tink

**Author's Note:**

> NCIS entry into Metallurgy series
> 
> Over on tumblr [ kcsplace](http://kcsplace.tumblr.com), so come say hello here if you want.

There it was: the clink of Gibb's medical alert bracelet against the glass face of the watch. Every time the older man reached for his coffee Tony could hear that little tink. He imagined he could hear the rasp of the skin warmed metal against the coarse hair on the agent's forearm, before the cuff of his jacket settled back as he rested his arm against the desk. 

From across the aisle, Tony watched and waited for any glint of silver, a hint that Gibbs was as human as the rest of them. It occurred to the younger man that for all of his investigative skills, and his police background, he had no idea what the bracelet represented or what small snippet of Gibbs it revealed. 

And he could never ask.

Tony could bunk at Gibbs' home, spend almost all of his waking ours with him, fantasise about the man pinning him to the bed, his slick cock thrusting into his body before dragging achingly free, but he could never ask about the shining weight of reality. That twisted silver reminder that, for reasons unknown, something other than the perilous job could snatch the man away. Sighing, Tony dropped his eyes to the report in front of him.

Tink.


End file.
